


Somebody Should Have Come To Get Me

by ChelleBee53



Category: The West Wing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26572138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelleBee53/pseuds/ChelleBee53
Summary: Why is Potus sulking?
Kudos: 13





	Somebody Should Have Come To Get Me

"For Heaven's sake, Jed," Abbey Bartlet said, as she and her husband lay in bed one night, "you're the President of the United States."

"What does that have to do with this, Abbey?" Jed asked

"I can't believe you're still sulking about it," said Abbey.  
"I'm not sulking," Jed replied, his lower lip sticking out.  
"Oh, yes you are," Abbey told him.

"Well, I have every right to sulk," Jed answered. "Leo was there. Toby was there. Josh was there. Now, of those three people, _somebody_ should have come to get me."

"You were in an important meeting, remember? Nobody wanted to interrupt," Abbey pointed out.

"Yes, that's the excuse they all made. Like the people I was meeting with wouldn't have enjoyed it as much as we do. I can't believe nobody thought of that," Jed said.

Abbey sighed.  
"Honestly, Jed, you're acting like a little kid."

"Am not."

"Yes, you are," said Abbey. "You're making a mountain out of a molehill."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jed demanded.

"Well, it's not as if you missed out on an event of great national significance."

"Maybe not," Jed conceded, "but it was an event I don't like to miss out on, and they knew it. Everybody in that room knew it, and I still say that _somebody_ should have come to get me."

"Well," said Abbey, turning over to go to sleep, "after the fuss you made, I'm sure _everybody_ will come to get you the _next_ time C.J. is about to do _The Jackal_."

**Author's Note:**

> C. J. does "The Jackal" in "Six Meetings Before Lunch."


End file.
